The present invention relates to a fixing of one joining partner on a substrate using a fixing element and a compensating element in order, for example, to avoid crack formations in the fixing element resulting from alternating thermal expansion changes and in order to implement an optimized sealing function, as well as a method for manufacturing this fixing.
Electronic components may be damaged by water or dust. Hence, in the automotive sector, stringent requirements regarding a sealing are placed on a housing of a safety-related component For example, no material fatigue should result in a sealing material over the required product service life due to expansion changes occurring during temperature changes.
Conventionally, housing components are fixed using mechanical screws and elastic seals may be provided at joints. Normally with this approach, a housing seal with respect to surrounding influences and a fixing of the housing components are achieved. Conventionally, several technical and economic advantages may result by using flat instead of mechanical fixing elements such as, for example, when using an adhesive instead of a screw connection. German Patent Nos. DE 4340108 C2 and DE 29819434 U1 described that when joining housing components, an improved seal may be achieved if dosing lines situated adjacent to one another having different properties are used.
An object of the present invention is to avoid crack formation in a fixing element due to expansion changes resulting from changing temperatures or due to micromovements. In addition, the effect of a potential crack formation in the fixing element is to be minimized. The aim is to implement a fixing with a tight seal using a fixing element.